You Gotta Go There To Come Back
by darkdestiney2000
Summary: Time Travel fic She mispronounced one word, and that was all it took. The three of them were sent to another world. Maybe not another world, but definitely a different time.
1. The Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…although I would love to have Dean on a silver platter.

A/N: Okay, I know, I know. I have a million different stories to be working on but this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a good six months now and I need to write. The summary is bad because if I actually wrote what the story was about that would take the surprise out of it, just please give it a chance.

Summary: She mispronounced one word, and that was all it took. The three of them were sent to another world. Maybe not another world, but definitely a different time.

* * *

... and down they forgot as up they grew

- e.e. cummings

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The old warehouse was filled with many unnerving sounds. Or rather, the warehouse would sound unnerving if you weren't used to it. To the three teenagers waiting in the main part of the building, this was just another walk in the park. The leaking pipes and drafty windows didn't cause them to shiver, and the sight of the bound and gagged man in front of them wasn't disturbing in the least.

The oldest of the three, a dirty blonde boy leaned against a door frame and dazed off into space, without a care in the world. The captive struggled against his binds and yelled something that was muffed by the gag. Raising an eyebrow, the teen let out a sigh and looked around once more.

"He should have been here by now." His voice dripped with impatience, readjusting his feet, he stood up to his full height and walked over to the other two teens.

"Patience is not your strong point is it?" The other boy stood up and walked over to the blond. At first glance one would think that this boy, the brunette was the oldest, but in all truth, he was just very tall. With a smirk, the brunette checked the prisoner's binds and gag then sat back down next to the remaining teen, a girl of about fifteen years of age.

"He was leaving the room when I talked to him." The girl informed the oldest boy, who had taken to pacing back and forth. The oldest shrugged in response but continued to walk the area inside the room.

Another cry came from the prisoner and this time all three turned to him. "What do you think he's saying?" The girl questioned the other two, beginning to get curious.

"Probably something along the lines of, 'I'm gonna kill you…'" The oldest answered.

"Or 'I'm gonna rip your heads off…'" The brunette boy added, earning a smirk from both of the other two.

"Or 'I'm gonna skin you alive…'" The oldest continued, "I think that's the most enjoyable line, like he can do anything about it."

"Personally, I like when they play innocent." The girl admitted earning a laugh from the boys. Their captive yelled something again, which caused them all to burst out laughing and then tell him to shut up.

The oldest checked his watch again and sighed. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. I'm sick of being in this city." As if on cue the brunette's cell phone rang, six ears perked up in attention.

"Yeah?" He answered, although he already knew who it was. The other two watched his carefully, watching his calm expression change to surprise and then shock.

"Really? Are you serious? Okay, I'll tell her. We'll meet you outside when we're done. Yes, Sir. Okay, Bye." He hung up.

"Well? What did he say?" This time it was the girl who was impatient.

"He said he thinks we can handle this one on our own." The girl's eyes went wide and the boy's jaw dropped.

"And he wants you to do it." This statement was directed toward the girl, this time her jaw dropped.

"NO WAY!" Both blonds exclaimed at the same time. With a smirk the brunette nodded.

"He's stuck in traffic, some sort of car wreck on the interstate. He said that we can handle it."

"But why am I doing it?" The girl wondered out loud. "I've only done a few, none of which, I was alone on."

"You're not alone; we're here to back you up." The oldest rummaged through a worn book bag and emerged with an old dusty book. Hanging it to the girl, he guided her to the prisoner.

"Ready?" The brunette asked and he followed them up to the man. The girl shrugged but started to chant in Latin.

"Make sure you pronounce everything right or it won't work." The brunette told her as he took the gag off of the man. She nodded as she chanted.

At first nothing happened, but slowly the man grimaced and jerked in pain. The chanting continued as the man yelled out in rage. Threats flew from his mouth until he stopped abruptly and a moment later a swarm of black surged out of his mouth.

"DON'T STOP!" The oldest boy shouted when he noticed the girl was no longer paying attention and had stopped speaking. She was staring at something behind the man. At the sound of the boy's harsh tone, the girl snapped back to attention and tried to pick up where she left off; but she kept stumbling over her words.

Suddenly, the wall and floors of the warehouse began to quake and the windows rattled until the glass exploded. The girl let out a shriek of surprise and covered her head from the falling glass. The foundation continued to rock and bounce about as cracks formed up the concrete walls of the warehouse. A loose window pane plummeted to the ground, narrowly missing the brunette and landing next to the man who…wasn't there anymore.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!" He tried to ask the others but his voice was carried away to the wind. Another part of a window fell and was accompanied with a chuck of stone from the ceiling. Realizing how much trouble they were in, the oldest firmly grasped the younger girl's arm and tried to run out of the warehouse, the brunette followed hot on his heels.

The oldest ran as hard as he could, dragging the girl behind him. He counted the number of steps to the door.

Three Steps.

Two Steps.

One Step.

The door banged shut, blocking off the exit. The teens skidded to a halt and banged on the door pathetically. It wouldn't budge. They were clobbering at the door hopelessly when the oldest realized that this was very wrong. The wind was coming from inside the warehouse, not outside.

Turning to figure out another exit, the three teenagers were faced with the source of the wind: a swirling portal.

Now they were desperate. If the three of them got sucked into the portal there would be no way of knowing where it lead or if they could get back. But there was nothing to brace themselves on, the walls were smooth and within a few seconds the three were ripped from their place at the door and set straight into the colorful, flashing portal with no way of stopping.

* * *

They landed hard, arms and legs intertwined. The girl was the first to move, seeing how she was on top the other two. 

"Are you two okay?" Her voice was shaky. The boys had taken the brunt of the fall, especially the brunette; who had been on the bottom of the pile. The oldest slowly sat up, rubbing his head where a bump was forming; there was also a gash on his left cheek from where they had skidded in the landing.

"Well, that was a wild ride." He said inspecting their surroundings, it was no longer night time. "Have we been out all night?" The other two shrugged and slowly got to their feet. Many scratches and bruises littered the girl's body, but other than that she was okay. The brunette on the other hand was a mess. A giant knot was starting to form on his forehead, his left arm was bent in an odd position, and when he tried to walk; a limp was present that hadn't been there before.

"We need help." The brunette whispered, obviously in pain. Using his good arm, he reached for his cell, which turned out to be broken in half. "So that's what I landed on."

The girl pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket. "It won't turn on." She looked confused.

"Mine's dead too, and I just charged it." The oldest reported. "Let's go find a payphone." The barn they had landed in looked rotted and old, so they could be walking for a while unless they hotwired a car or something. But once again, the three were stopped at the door, this time by a pair of voices. The oldest motioned for them to be quiet and they listened as the two voices began to fight.

"There's not going to be anything here, Dean." The first voice argued. They were getting closer.

"I'm telling you I heard something coming from inside this barn. Quit complaining and help me look, Sammy." Another deep voice returned. The teen's eyes bugged out at the voices and the names used.

"We're saved." The girl whispered as she shifted the brunette's weight, he was using her as a crutch.

"Something's not right." The oldest shook his head. "Let me check it out first." He cracked the door open enough to come face to face with none other than Dean Winchester. The oldest slammed the barn door shut in his face.

"HEY!" Dean yelped and tried to open the door but the teen held all of his weight on the door.

"What are you doing?" The brunette wheezed, obviously in pain. The older boy grabbed a discarded 2x4 and slid it sideways on the door frame, using it as a lock.

"Something's not right! That's not them, I don't know why but it's not them. We gotta get outta here." He stumbled over his words as they went as fast as they could to the back door. Behind them the teens could hear the sounds of the brothers trying to break down the door, and they were succeeding. The wood on the door began to splinter with each kick. They were running out of time.

With a final kick the front door broke and the oldest of the three pushed them through the back door. "GO! I'll hold them off. Get somewhere safe in the woods. I'll come back looking for you." He told the girl and slammed the door behind him.

Turning just in time to block a punch throw by Dean, he threw his body into Sam; preventing him from going after the other two. After a few seconds though, the blonde was beginning to get woozy and loose balance but he tried his hardest to keep Dean and Sam from the back door. The brunette's injuries would slow them down some.

With a swift, graceful move, Sam kicked his legs out from under him and Dean caught him before his head connected with the ground for a second time that day.

"What the heck, Kid!" Dean yelled at him as he pinned him on the ground. Sam rummaged around for a second before coming up with some rope, which Dean used to tie him up.

After having his hands and feet bound, the teen finally stopped struggling and let out a deep sigh. _It's up to you guys now._ He silently thought as Dean hauled him onto a bench that was leaned against one of the barn walls. _Let the interrogation begin._

A/N: This one is a little bit boring, I know but it had to be written. I also know how stupid it was repeatedly referring to the three teens as the brunette, the oldest, and the girl but I can't use their names just yet.

Please review. Constructive criticism is encouraged, so is happy, positive reviews.


	2. Tough Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I own the girl, the oldest (AKA the kid), and the brunette…lol

A/N: WOW! I'm so excited that I got this many reviews. Thank you guys so much. I'd forgotten how much reviews boost your self-esteem. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It is a miracle that curiosity survives formal education.

-Albert Einstein

* * *

Sam's POV

Before Dean had managed to get very far into his interrogation, the kid had passed out and judging from the cuts and bruises on his body, he had been through something traumatic. Actually, I don't know if we could even call him a kid. Judging from his looks and size, he was probably about eighteen or so. By the time I was eighteen Dean and I were practically on our own. Dad didn't feel obligated to look after us a whole lot and we did jobs together, without him. He never let us hunt alone but the two of us could work together.

"Someone's coming." Dean's voice broke into my mind; snapping me back to reality. He was right. After all of the noise we'd made it's a wonder the cops weren't called in. I pointed to the door beside the bench, indicating that we could use it as our escape route. Dean nodded, but instead of moving to leave the barn, he turned to the kid and picked him up, cradling him in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"I want to know what he's hiding." Dean whispered back and he headed toward the back door. _You have got to be kidding me!_ I thought as I pulled Dean back by his shoulder.

"What, Sammy?" He snarled and jerked his arm back.

"We can't take him!" I whispered urgently. "It's kidnapping! He could be the farmer's son for all we know!" I meant the son of the guy who was getting ready to bust in on us at any moment.

"He's not."

"You don't know that." I struggled to reason with him. This kid was still a minor and as if kidnapping isn't a huge crime by itself, kidnapping a minor was a doozie. If we got caught this would be bad, I mean, we had hog tied the kid for crying out loud!

"We don't have time to argue, Sam. He's coming with us." My brother snapped back at me then walked out the door and cautiously peered around to see where everyone was.

After waiting for the property owners to go inside the barn, we made a run to the car. Halfway there Dean told me to get the keys out of his jacket pocket. I quickly drew them out and sprinted to the passenger side to open the door for Dean, because his hands were full. But for some reason Dean was at the trunk of the Impala. Then an idea dawned on me.

"We are not putting him in the trunk!" I scolded Dean.

"Why not? It won't hurt him! Pop the truck." I stared at him. "Now Sammy we haven't got all day."

"Dean, he passed out which probably means that he has a concussion and it's in the middle of July! The trunk is too hot. Lay him in the backseat." I tried to reason with my brother while keeping an eye on the barn to see if the owner was still in it.

"Okay, Genius. What are we gonna do if he wakes up while were on the road. Judging from the fight he just gave us, I'm willing to bet that he won't react lightly to being in the back of the strange car." My brother shifted the kid in his arms; the weight of a teenager was causing him to struggle a little. "Besides the blood will stain My Baby's seats."

"Okay first of all, The Impala is not your baby. And second, you'll be sitting in the back with him."

"Yes she is. Don't listen to Sam, he's just playing." Dean said this to the car. I rolled my eyes. "Why do I have to sit in the back with the kid?"

"Because you're the one who wanted to bring him along. I was perfectly content with leaving him in the barn." I open the back door behind the driver's seat and nodded my head at it; indicating for him to get in.

Cursing slightly, Dean trudged over to the opposing door and gently placed the kid on the seats. Trying to cause as little damage as possible, I gripped the shoulders of his jacket and pulled him all the way across. Dean then walked over to my side and sat down, holding the kids upper body in his lap. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." He snapped as I slid into the driver's seat and roared off toward the hotel.

Half way to the hotel a soft moan escaped the kid's lips. "Hey Sammy, he's waking up." The kid stirred slowly before blinking his eyes open. I pulled off to the side of the road in case he went crazy again. For a second he just looked at Dean, like he was trying to figure out who he was then realized that his hands and feet were still bound. Eyes wide with terror, he started to struggle again but it was no good; Dean had him wrapped up tight and the only damage he was doing was to himself.

For a quick second he was able to raise his knees up high enough to knee Dean in the side, giving him a quick reprieve from my brother's strong grip. He tried to sit up but by that time I had the car in park and turned around in my seat to help Dean get him calmed down. Placing a firm hand on his chest, I forced him back into the seat.

"About time you stepped up to help." Dean gasped as he fought to keep the kid under control.

"What you can't handle a kid?" I challenged my brother as I kept my hand on the kid's chest to hold him still. By this time I had one hand on his chest the other on his knees to keep him from hurting my brother again and Dean had forced his head and wrists down.

"Now who's the tough guy?" Dean pointed this question to the kid who, even though pinned to the backseat of a car, continued to struggle.

"It takes two of you to pin down a tide up seventeen year old." The kid shot back at Dean taking us both by surprise. "Now who's the tough guy?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something back when I cut him off. "We have a five minute drive back to the hotel, we'll take you there, get you fixed up; and then you talk to us about what happened earlier."

He wouldn't meet my eyes but I knew he heard me because his body relaxed and the grip Dean had on his hands slackened, he'd stopped trying to get free. Dean gave me a nod and I went to turn back around to drive, but before I did I caught the kid's eye. He looked away hurriedly, but I knew he had been staring at me; not only me but Dean as well.

Now he was trying to focus in on Dean, as if he were trying to find someone in Dean's face. After a second he relaxed in my brother's arms and passed out again.

"He's bleeding pretty good." I noted the gash on his cheek. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Does he look familiar to you?" He asked when I pulled into the parking lot at the hotel. I nodded, the kid did look familiar. Despite being bound, he looked peaceful in Dean's arms almost as if he felt safe there.

"Let's get him inside."

While the brothers were taking him from the car an old red truck pulled in across the parking lot. Had they been paying attention Sam and Dean would be face to face with two other familiar looking people.

A/N: Shorter than the first chapter but it felt right to stop there. Thank you so much for the great reviews!! Please review, tell me what you think or if you have any ideas or theories.


	3. They brought it on themselves

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything.

A/N: Hope you like the update.

* * *

"Right now I'm having amnesia and deja vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before

- Steven Wright

* * *

This time, when I woke up, I played it smart. Playing opossum, I kept my eyes shut and simply listened to the noise around me. I was positive that I was no longer in the backseat of the Impala; I could tell that I was sitting stationary and tied to a chair this time.

'_Maybe I could work on the rope while they still thought I was asleep.'_ I thought to myself. I had to get back to the others, that was my only option. Travis was pretty beat up and Kody could only be his crutch for so long; besides that, we had to find a way to get back home.

They were moving around me, talking quietly, probably unpacking their bags and setting stuff up.

"I still say we should have left him back at the barn." Sam's voice came from my left; I could tell that he was close but not close enough to be able to tell I was awake and currently working on the bonds that had my wrists tied together behind my back.

"Well, that doesn't really matter now, so quit complaining. Besides you can't tell me that you don't want to know what they were up to." Dean was also to my left but further away, maybe lying on one of the beds. "He knows us, Sam. And I want to know how and why he tried to run away."

_'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'_ I thought as I struggled against the bonds, trying desperately not to move as I loosened them a little at a time. Sam must have tied them because if Dean had, the rope would have cut off the circulation to my arms by now. Sam was afraid that he was going to hurt me; he hadn't tied them as tight as he should have. Maybe he thought I would be too weak or scared to undo them, either way it was a big mistake on his part.

"Is he waking up?" Dean asked and I stopped undoing the knots. I must have moved a little too much. I heard footsteps approaching me and lifted my head slightly to see Dean take a seat on the bed that was next to me. Sam rifled through his bag for a second before appearing with a first aid kit.

"You know kidnapping a minor is a major offense. It could send you straight to the clink." I spoke first; my voice was pretty raspy from not speaking for so long. This was when I got my first good look at the room. It was pretty standard for a motel: two beds, a small dresser, and a small table with two chairs. I was tied to one and Sam sank into the other, sitting the first aid kit onto the small table.

"Yeah, well it's only illegal if you get caught. And I don't plan on getting caught." Dean stared me down. I knew he was trying to intimidate me, I also knew that he wouldn't do anything too bad to me. I raised an eyebrow, a way of proving that I wasn't scared. The truth is that I was pretty scared, not of Sam and Dean, but of the situation. I didn't have a clue as to how we were going to get home.

"You're pretty banged up. What happened to you?" Sam spoke up for the first time, his voice was gentle, almost as if he were apologizing for Dean's behavior.

I couldn't very well tell him the truth so I kept my mouth shut and looked around the room, pretending that I didn't hear what he said.

"There is no point in keeping me here. Just let me go." I pointed this statement at Sam who was taken back a little. "Seriously, what is your justification for taking me?" Dean opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. "You don't have one. So just let me go and we can all just forget about this whole thing."

"How do you know us?" Dean spit out, like he'd been waiting forever to ask me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know you. You're the ones who kidnapped me, remember?" I quickly lied. Dean smirked at my discomfort.

"You are a terrible liar." Dean pointed out and pressed the matter. "If you don't know us then why did you run back at the barn? And who are those other two kids?"

I chose this time to shut up again. At the rate I was going, I was only digging myself into a bigger hole that I had no way of getting out of. I shouldn't have spoken at all.

"So there is something to hide? Huh?" Dean kept digging, trying to get more out of my discomfort.

"We can help you." Sam interrupted. I turned my attention back to him. "But you have to tell us what's going on."

_'Yeah right.'_ I snorted. Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well someone is getting testy." I rolled my eyes at him. "And getting an attitude."

Anger flared up in me, but before I could snap back at him Sam interrupted again.

"Okay, maybe we should start over. I'm Sam and this is Dean." He prompted me into telling them my name. It seemed innocent enough, but by getting my name, they had some sort of information on me.

"What harm could it do?" Dean's voice was a little softer this time. "It's just a name." I looked into his eyes trying to get a true read on him. Was he being sincere? No, I couldn't tell them anything, the less they know the better.

"You don't trust us." Sam concluded. I rolled my eyes again.

"Can you blame me?" My voice was full of sarcasm as I indicated how I was tied to a chair.

Dean let out a short laugh. "Yeah, well you've got a point there."

With a smile, Sam dug through the first aid kit again and came up with some gauze which he quickly unwrapped and pressed to my cheek where blood was still slowly oozing out of the cut.

"You know if you untied me, I could do that myself." I prompted.

"Yeah, right." Sam continued to mop up the blood. "After your previous performances? I don't think so."

"That's your own fault. You're the ones who kidnapped me." I shrugged. He quickly disinfected the wound and began to search for some bandages. A pair of scissors was taken out and I stared at them, not knowing weither he planed to use them or not.

"He's not going to hurt you." Dean noticed what I had been staring at. I shrugged at the statement; I knew he wouldn't use them to hurt me.

After searching for a few more seconds, Sam emerged with what he had been looking for: a bottle of aspirin. He quickly read the directions and popped off the lid, spilling out a few pills and picking up a bottle of water. "Here. You must have one heck of a headache." He must have been referring to the concussion I had, but I was too worried about the medicine.

"I can't take it." My words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"I'm allergic." I quickly blurted out.

"Oh! Well we've also got…"But before Sam could name off any other medication they had. I interrupted him.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything." Dean looked at me weirdly, picking up on my curious behavior.

"Shouldn't you be wearing one of those bracelet thingies?" He questioned, not buying what I had been trying to tell them. Before I could come up with another comeback, there was a knock at the door. Sam spun around so he was facing the door.

"HOUSEKEEPING!" A feminine voice came from the other side of the door.

"I thought I told you to put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign." Dean snapped at him brother.

"I did!" He shot back. He ran to the door to stop it from opening, but it was too late.

The door flew open, reveling my fourteen year old sister, instead of an old maid. But she was not alone, in her lanky arms; she held a 9 gage shot-gun.

Wasting no time, she closed the door with her foot and turned the gun onto Sam who quickly raised both hands, indicating that he was weaponless. But I knew that Dean always carried something on him. It was time for me to make my move.

While my sister demanded that they release me, I quickly undid the final knot and dove for the scissors that Sam hadn't put back into the first aid kit. My sudden movement caught the brothers off guard and I quickly opened the scissors and pointed the tip at Dean.

"Give me your gun." I demanded and held my hand out. He was still in a state of shock at how the tables had turned so quickly.

"Put that gun down before you hurt yourself, Sweetheart." Dean told my sister that. Anger flared in her eyes and she responded to his comment by cocking the gun and pressing it to Sam's temple.

Letting out a sigh, Dean slowly pulled out a gun from his waist band and handed it to me. I put the scissors in my pocket and put him a gun point. "Sit down." I indicated the chair that I had been previously tied up in.

He slowly shuffled into the chair cursing under his breath as he went. I cautiously tied his hands behind his back. "It took you long enough." I directed this comment to my sister.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can here." She snapped back as she motioned for Sam to sit in the other chair.

"Oh, so you two do know each other because there for a second I was beginning to wonder if this was a random robbery." Dean's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut-up." I retorted as I pulled the rope a little tighter, creating a knot that my dad had taught me.

"You know, kid, now I have a reason to hurt you." His voice was hard this time.

"You brought this on yourself" I rose and walked over to their gear to find more rope.

"Here." My sister had finished tying up Sam and rose handing me the rope that she had stashed in her pocket. "I got it from the trunk. The gun was in there too." She ment the gun in her hands.

"My car?" Dean sputtered. "YOU went into my car?"

She smirked at him. A look of rage passed over his face and he sputtered, "I will kill you." This comment made me laugh. I knelt down to tie his legs to the chair legs when a thought crossed me.

"Kody?"

"Huh?" She was sitting on the bed, waiting for me to finish.

"Where is Travis?"

"Outside playing look-out." I nodded and stood because I had finished.

"How bad is he?" I turned to her.

She shrugged. "He's been worse." Nodding, I put the bandages back in the first aid kit and zipped it back up.

"Okay let's go." I made for the door and was half-way there before I realized the Kody wasn't behind me.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here." My comment came out more impatient than I wanted it to be.

"We'll need car keys. Unless you want to hot wire the car. It might look suspicious."

"Good point." I swiped the keys off of the dresser, much to Dean's protests.

"Where are we gonna go?" Kody asked as she followed me to the door this time.

"We need to get to Missouri. That's the only place I can think of." I shut the door behind me, but not before catching the look on Sam's face. He was already onto us. And we were running out of time.

A/N: Okay, I hope that was long enough and not too boring. Thanks to the many great reviewers, hopefully I still have some out there. Please review!


	4. Screwed

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Thanks to my great reviewers.

* * *

Whoever undertakes to set himself up as a judge of Truth and Knowledge is shipwrecked by the laughter of the gods. – Albert Einstein

* * *

After checking to be sure that the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was indeed on the door handle, I half sprinted, half loped after Kody; who was halfway to the Impala by that time. When I arrived to the car, I received a great shock. Travis was already sprawled out in the backseat of the car.

"Someone was a tad optimistic," I said to him as I climbed into the driver's seat and fired up the car. Kody slid into the back with the first aid kit.

"Are you kidding me? You saw your sister with that gun. If I hadn't known what was going on I would have been very scared." He replied as I fired up the engine and tore out of the motel parking lot.

"How did you guys know where I was anyway?"

"Did you really think that we would leave you behind?" Kody snorted at that idea. By that time, she had the contents of the first aid kit strung out all over the back seat, in full blown nurse mode. "Besides, we weren't getting far with his messed up leg."

"Oh yeah, how bad is that?" I tried to sound concerned but at the time I had to concentrate on mid-afternoon traffic and trying to read a map. I had to figure out how to get to Missouri. "Broken?"

"Naw, twisted knee at best." Travis waved his hand as a way of saying it was no big deal.

I nodded to let him know that I heard him, and then turned my attention to my little sister. "What about you? Just bumps and bruises?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

'_More shocked than anything.'_ I thought to myself but nodded to her as well.

"Okay, so just to get it out in the open. How screwed are we?" Travis brought up the question that was on everyone's minds.

"I'm not sure yet. We need to figure out what year we're in first." Trying to sound calm, I looked in the rearview mirror to see that they weren't as good of actors as I was. Okay, to be honest, I wasn't calm. I knew we were screwed. I knew we were in a lot more trouble than I dared to admit. But I also knew that, as the oldest, it was my job to take care of them, but the only game plan that I had was to get to Missouri. It would have to work.

After a few minutes of studying the map, I figured out the route that we needed to take and steered the Impala in the right direction. After a few minutes of silence another thought came to my mind.

"How did you guys get to motel?"

Travis sent my sister a sideways glance before replying, "She hotwired the farmer's truck."

I looked back to see my sister blushing slightly. "I'm so proud." I gushed and pretended to wipe away a fake tear.

* * *

Dean's POV

A few minutes after he shut the door, I heard the familiar noise of my baby revving up and then they were gone. "I'm gonna kill 'em." I growled and pulled against the rope that was holding my wrists together. The knot was cutting the circulation off to my arms.

"How did we get into this position in the first place?" Sam raised an eyebrow at me before responding.

"You wanted to make a seventeen-year-old kid our new pet." He snapped at me.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, don't get mad at me because you let a little girl tie you up." I shot back just to tick him off a little bit more.

"She had a shotgun to my head!" He yelped in disbelief.

"Excuses, excuses." I pushed his buttons a little bit more.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, we don't have time for this. We need to get out and contact Missouri, give her a heads up."

"What has she got to do with this?" I just didn't like that woman.

"You heard him Dean, they are going to Missouri." He continued to struggle in his bonds but instead of trying to untie them he was trying to get to his back pocket.

"News flash, Sammy, there is a state called Missouri. We don't know that they meant the woman. And besides, that old bat can kick anyone's butt with that wooden spoon."

"Dean, if they knew us then I'm willing to bet that they know her. We need to warn her. And, you know she only hits you with the wooden spoon." He smirked.

This time I rolled my eyes. "If anyone should get smacked it's that kid, tying us up and taking my baby."

A/N: Really short, I know, but I needed to get something out. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. End Of The Road

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

A/N: Thanks to St0pSmackinMe07 for being a faithful reviewer. I really appreciate it. I'm not going to complain a bunch because I am getting reviews, but quite a few people have put me on their story alert list. Please review and let me know what you think. I can only improve the story if I know what to fix. Okay, onto the next chapter!

* * *

While there's life, there's hope.

-Cicero

* * *

Dean's POV

Sam continued to dig at his back pocket and after about ten minutes of struggling, I was beginning to get frustrated with my own binds. I'll give the kid credit; he sure can tie a knot.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He didn't answer but after a few more moments of struggling he managed to dig out his pocket knife. "Oh, Sammy I take back _any _bad thing I ever said or thought about you."

He chuckled for a second while trying to open the pocket knife. It was the one that Dad had given him on his tenth birthday, after Sam had begged to get one just like mine. "We need to find a way to get to Missouri. Any ideas?"

"Well, they have got about a half hour start on us, and Kansas is only about five hours away. We should call her before we do anything else; you know to give her a heads up." I may not like the woman but I wasn't about to let her get hurt, although she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. By this time Sam had managed to open his knife and was quickly sawing through the rope, after a few seconds it fell away and he went to work on the rope holding his legs to the chair legs.

"You know, this is our fault." He said after a second.

"What? Are you smoking something?" I shot him a look.

"Well, we did underestimate them. And we were sitting right next to the kid and didn't know that he was untied." Sam pointed out.

"That's your fault, little brother, I told you to tie him up good." I snapped.

"I felt bad for him! It's not like he was in the best shape. And besides it was you idea to kidnap…" He paused for a second, thinking about what next to say before continuing. "We don't even know his name, Dean! After all of this, the whole kidnapping thing, and everything…and we still don't even know what his name is."

That shocked me. Sam was right. After this whole ordeal, we still didn't know anything about this kid. And he knew a lot about us! This made me feel _very _stupid and rookie-ish.

"You know, Sammy, I'm beginning to think that we seriously under estimated him. Whatever his name is. I'm up for just calling him brat. We're in a seriously bad situation. We don't have any weapons, everything was in the car. He took my gun with him. What are we gonna do?" By this time, Sam was completely untied and was helping me out.

"This is going to sound a little childish, but I think we should try to get a hold of Dad." That was a thought that hadn't crossed my mind.

"He won't pick up. We haven't been able to get in contact with him for how many months now?" I said as I rubbed my wrists and flexed my fingers to get the blood circulating again.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Sam pointed out as he cut my legs free and took a seat on the bed. I shrugged in agreement, it wouldn't hurt to try. "I'm going to call Missouri."

"I'll try Dad." Reaching for my front pocket, I realized that it wasn't there. It was in the Impala. I cursed under my breath and turned to see Sam flipping through his phone to find her number.

He looked at me and frowned. "You left your phone in the car?" He guessed.

"Yeah." I sighed and sat down where Sam had been sitting. It was also the same place I had been sitting when we were 'interrogating' the kid. How had I missed all those signs? I must really be slipping.

"Missouri? Hi, it's Sam Winchester. Oh, we're fine. Dean's okay, too. No he's behaving." I raised my eyebrow at this comment. He just smirked back. Why did she always think that I would be the bad one? Oh course The Golden Boy was perfect. Joe College was always on his best behavior. "We were calling to give you a heads up."

It never ceases to amaze me how quickly Sam can go from being nice, pleasant Sam to businessman Sam. If he ever became a lawyer, I'd never want to face him in court.

It took him about a half hour to relay the whole story; I packed up what was left of our stuff while he did that. Apparently, she didn't think too highly of the whole kidnapping thing. I was beginning to think that it had been a bad idea as well. By the time that Sam snapped his phone shut, he looked a lot more relaxed.

"She said she'll be on the lookout, going to put up a few wards around the house." He pulled his phone out once more and began to dial Dad's number. He didn't look real hopeful at the thought of talking to Dad, but at least we could leave a message.

* * *

Kody's POV

After about three hours in the car, Cooper decided that it would be safe to pull over and get some fast food. We left Travis to sleep in the backseat and quickly entered a small diner. The town we were in was pretty small; the type with regulars who ate at certain places for lunch or dropped by for a quick cup of coffee. Needless to say, my brother and I stuck out like sore thumbs.

"I'll go in and get the food; you run across the street and pick up a newspaper. We need to know what the date is." He handed me a few coins as he said this. Normally, the last thing we would do was split up, but at the time; we needed to get out of this small town before anyone noticed we were there in the first place. I quickly cross the deserted street and entered a tiny gas station. The only one present was an elderly man who was sitting at the register, waiting for a crowd. Sad to say that there wouldn't be a crowd coming.

He gave me a good natured smile and wave, which I quickly returned. "Is there something I can help you with, Honey?"

"I'm just going to get a paper." I replied, walking over to a metal rack that held one newspaper. It was a very thin newspaper; I guess that not a lot happened in this town. Giving the headline a quick scan, my eyes fell on what I had been looking for: the date. I didn't notice the day or months written, only the year. 2007. That couldn't be! I felt a violent wave of nausea and fought the urge to throw up.

"Honey, are you alright?" The man asked concern in his voice. I gave a quick nod before quickly sprinting out the front door. Much to my surprise, Cooper was running in my direction as well. He looked how I felt.

"It's 2007." I blurted out when I reached him. Whatever color that was left in his face was now drained.

"We gotta go NOW. You're on the news." He grabbed my elbow and tugged me back in the direction of the car.

"What!" I cried as I flung open the passenger side door. He ran to the other side of the car, as casually as he could, and fired up the Impala. "What do you mean? Cooper! What do you mean, I'm on the news?"

"What?!" I heard a yell from behind me. Travis had woken up. "Why is she on the news?"

"You're _both _on the news." Cooper finally answered. "You got caught stealing that truck. The farmer saw you." He spoke quietly, very close to losing it.

"I'm not hungry any more." I told him and sank back into my seat.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something else?" Travis was the first to speak after a few minutes.

"2007." Cooper answered his question.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Travis replied after a moment. "We're screwed."

"Well, on the bright side. We are only two hours outside of Lawrence." Cooper told us, this time his voice was calmer. I suppose he was trying to play it off by being cool. But Travis and I both knew better. He was just as scared as we were.

"You should slow down before we get pulled over for speeding. That's the last thing that we need, right now." I told him. He nodded and reduced his speed. After that, no one said anything for a while. Travis fell back asleep and I was dozing in and out of a sleep state. Cooper was in his own little world, no doubt repeatedly going over what other options we had.

I woke up by almost flying out of the front seat, should have put my seat belt on. Cooper cursed repeatedly before pulling off to the side of the road. We sat on the shoulder for a second before he punched the steering wheel and cussed again. The horn honked and Travis was awake once again.

"Whats'a matter?" He stretched groggily.

"We're out of gas." My brother said and ran his fingers through is hair, obviously frustrated at the situation.

"Why didn't you stop and get some?" I snapped at him.

"Because there haven't been any gas stations for the past forty miles." He snapped at me and took the keys out of the car. "Hope your knee is feeling better. We've got twenty-some miles to walk." He flung the door open, got out, and slammed it shut all in one fluid motion.

* * *

Cooper's POV

It was well past midnight by the time we arrived at Missouri's house. Travis' bum knee slowed us down some but not as much as I had expected. The strains of all of today's problems were taking its toll on me however. Travis and Kody had slept in the car but I hadn't got a chance to. They both offered to take turns driving but I wouldn't let them. They needed rest before I did, especially Travis.

The entire house was pitch black. No sign of anyone being in there, but her. We were crouched down in the bushes across the street from her front yard. Kody moved to cross the street when Travis and I both pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Travis hissed at her.

"You two are crazy. We've risked everything to get here and now you're not going to go in?" She snapped and pulled her arm out of my grasp.

"We need to wait until the morning, that way we'll blend in with her other clients." I told her.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard." She whispered back fiercely. "She'll help us. We need help now. Before they get into contact with her. No one is in there. Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"

She had a point there. Nothing seemed really strange or paranormal. Travis and I exchanged a look.

"Come on. Run the EMF monitor if you must, but I'm not spending the whole night out here." She did have a point there. We raided the trunk before leaving the car behind. I had brought the EMF reader with me and a gun.

"Okay." I agreed. "But we're not ringing the doorbell. We'll check out the rooms before waking her up. If anything shows up, we're out of here."

"Fine. Let's just go." We silently crossed the road and Travis picked the lock to her front door. We didn't have to worry about the noise because she's a heavy sleeper and she doesn't have an alarm system.

After a moment, the door slowly crept open and we slid inside. I knew this house like the back of my hand, no need to turn on the lights. We silently entered her sitting room and paused for a moment. As I took the EMF reader out of my back pocket, the lights flicked on.

"Travis! Kill the lights!" I snapped at him.

"I didn't turn them on." His voice was quiet. I whipped around to see a very angry Dean standing in the doorway. My blood froze. This was not how I pictured this going. Sam and Missouri appeared at his side a moment later. Sam looking thoroughly livid but Missouri had a calm look on her face. She knew that we didn't mean any harm.

"You three had better start talking. Fast." A voice came from behind me. I slowly turned to see a man that I had no idea had been called into the game. I glared daggers at Dean and Sam. I never would have thought that they would have called in John Winchester.

A/N: Okay, a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed. You'll find out their identities in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Many apologies on the delay. I had major problems with this chapter. I really hope that you guys like it. Thanks to my great reviewers, sorry you had to wait so long.

* * *

If the fairest features of the landscape are to be **named after** men, let them be the noblest and worthiest men alone." 

-Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Travis' POV 

The blood in my veins froze. This was the end of the road. I wasn't afraid that we would get hurt. I was afraid that they would find out our secret. Our only hope was to get Missouri on our side.

In spite of the situation, I have never seen such a range of emotions in one room. Cooper was clearly ticked off. The color had left his face and rage replaced it. His entire body was stiff as he struggled to remain with some composure. I couldn't tell if he was mad at himself or at Dean and Sam for calling _him_ in.

Sam, Dean, and John all shared the same blank expression that I have seen my fair share of. Eyes cold, stance straight they stared the three of us down. They demanded answers with their eyes.

Missouri was the only one who was calm. She seemed completely relaxed as if she already knew why we were there. This would come in handy later on down the line. But for now, she wouldn't step in to stop the interrogation. She wanted answers as well.

Kody was scared. I mean openly scared. Normally, she does a good job of hiding her emotions but this was not the case. Cooper also noticed her expression and shot her a look that clearly said _Keep your mouth shut_.

"I'm waiting." John grew impatient.

Struggling slightly, I moved closer to Kody in an attempt to calm her down. Everyone in that room knew that we had no where to go, but Cooper continued to be silent and look for a way out. After a moment, he let his anger get the best of him and snapped at Dean and Sam.

"Couldn't handle the situation could you? You had to call your Daddy into this." He spat, his anger rolling off of his tongue.

Dean's last ounce of restraint snapped at the comment and he closed the space between him and Cooper in two strides.

"DEAN! STOP!" John roared. His son stopped at the sound of his father's voice. He backed up a few steps and waited for another order from his father. But John attention had gone back to Cooper. "How did you know that he was my son?" His voice was even and interested.

If it were possible, Coop's face drained even more color. He screwed up.

"Lucky guess?" He tried to talk himself out of his bad situation.

"This is exactly what I was telling you about Dad. He knows stuff about us. They all do." Sam said and stepped up to where Dean was standing.

"How do you know all this?" John was back to business. This question was directed to all three of us. Cooper answered again, almost as if he were trying to protect us.

"Look, we don't know you." He tried to talk his way out of it again. "They told me their names back at the hotel."

"We were trying to gain his trust." Dean explained when his Dad gave them a stern look.

"Yeah, like that worked." Cooper snapped back getting Dean worked up again.

"You know kid; you're not exactly in the situation to be causing trouble."

"We wouldn't be in this situation at all if it weren't for you! You two kidnapped me remember?"

"Wait a minute. I did not know that." Missouri stepped in.

"Neither did I." John added.

"We'll explain later. But right now you three need to start talking." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah right." Cooper snorted.

Missouri raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Young man, you had better lose that attitude. You broke into my home in the middle of the night. Now I want some answers. The sooner we talk the soon we can help you. And by the looks of it the three of you could use some help." The last comment was directed to me and Kody.

"You already have the answers." I told her faintly. They all turned to me as I spoke. "You know who we are." I whispered.

"No, I don't. I have never seen the three of you before."

"Doesn't matter." I stepped forward, closer to her. The three Winchesters tensed up. They were afraid that I would hurt her. Coop put out a hand to steady me; I was shaking some after all of the stress put on my knee. She shook her head as if she were confused.

"You know us." I told her again.

* * *

Sam's POV

The boy that I had never seen, Travis I assume, continued to negotiate with Missouri. But there was no way that she knew him. He kept saying _you know us._ And she would reply _No I don't. _Her answer wasn't one of anger, but of pity. She felt bad for them. To be honest, we all did. Even Dean, who was still peeved at the thought of anyone else driving his Baby.

Finally, Travis stepped closer to Missouri and grabbed her hand, lacing his hands with hers and said, "You know us. You _have _to know us." Tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to regain some composure. That was when I realized that the younger girl had been crying for quite some time and the kid (who we still didn't know his name!) was on the verge of losing it too.

"Look in my eyes. You have to know, you just have to!" He fought to regain control as Missouri shook her head in confusion.

"All that I know is that your name is Travis and that…" Her voice jolted to a stop and she turned her gaze to the girl and then slowly to the other boy. "Oh my goodness…Oh no…Oh Honey you kids shouldn't be here." She had figured out who they were.

"Tell me about it." Travis laughed slightly as Missouri pulled him into a tight embrace. After holding onto him for a few seconds, she moved onto the girl who was openly sobbing now. The other boy let out a long sigh and collapsed into a chair, his hands running through his hair.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked them.

"Like you would have believed us," The kid responded. But this comment held no anger, only defeat. His voice held the sound of a kid who had grown up too much in the past 24 hours, or maybe even longer.

"What happened? How did you get here?" She asked as she took a seat between the girl and Travis.

"That's a long story." The girl said and blushed a little.

"Wait a second. Who are you three?" Dean asked for the millionth time that night.

The kid threw Missouri a wild look that everyone caught. He was afraid again. "You have to tell them. It's the only way they will help."

"NO! Do you realize what could happen?" He jumped up, on the defense already. "We'll figure something out ourselves. We don't need help, especially not from them."

"Well, I can see that you've done a heck of a job already. Why don't you try that again?" John's voice was full of sarcasm. He threw Dad a glare.

"There has to be another way." This was directed to the other teens.

"You know that there isn't." Defeat was evident in the girl's voice.

"Who's gonna tell them?" Travis eyed us.

"Tell us what?" Dean snapped, his patience was gone.

After a few moments, the kid answered the question. "I guess, I could start with my name, since you guys still don't know it."

"That would be nice." My brother said sarcastically.

"I don't go by my first name. I go by Cooper, which is my middle name."

"So what is your first name?" I encouraged him, wanting to know the truth.

"My first name is Jonathan. I was named after my grandfather." He looked my Dad in the eyes when he said it.

"Jonathan Cooper Winchester?" Dean whispered.

"Jonathan Cooper Winchester." He confirmed.

A/N: I know it's another cliffhanger but I promise to update soon this time.


	7. Half Truths and Whole Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I know I'm a horrible author. It happens.

* * *

Life is a foreign language; all men mispronounce it. **-**Christopher Morley

* * *

Kody's POV

The room was silent for a minute before Dean starting laughing hysterically. We all turned to face him, wondering what on God's green earth could possibly be so funny.

"You have got to be kidding me." He finally blurted out. "So what, you're our kids? Ridiculous. What did you do jump though a worm hole?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe us." Cooper snarled and he was automatically back on the defense.

"Why should we believe you? That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard." He crossed the room in a few strides and got close to us, looking us up and down as if to figure out whither or not any of us resembled him .

Cooper jumped to his feet when Dean rounded on me. "What do you want a DNA test or something?"

"That would be a good start!" Dean turned his attention from me and the fight continued.

"Enough." Grandpa hissed. The room fell silent and Coop returned to his seat. I felt Missouri's arm unravel from its place on my arm and she stood suddenly to speak with him. "Okay, let's go with this for one second. How did you get here? Or better yet what year are you coming from?"

"Two thousand an-"

"NO!" Travis shrieked. All heads spun around to my ailing cousin. "The less they know the better."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We have to tell them something."

"Not that. Do you what to screw up the timeline?"

"What are you-" Cooper trailed off. And that's when it dawned on me; they can't know anything about us, or at least not anything major. The more they know, the more likely they are to change something and that could include us.

"Someone want to fill us in?" Dean was getting inpatient again.

"We can't tell you anything." Cooper stated with a note of finality in it.

"The hell you can't!" Dean exclaimed. "I want some answers."

"No, they're right." Sam spoke up. "We shouldn't know anything about them. I mean, don't get me wrong I want to know, but this is really dangerous. I mean we're tampering with time here, not to mention their very existence."

Dean's eyes bugged out when the reality of the situation finally hit him. "So what are we going to do? How do we get them back to where they belong?"

"Oh now you believe us?" Coop deadpanned, refueling the fire that had just subsided. But before Dean could throw back a snide remark Gramps interjected with another, "Enough."

"Okay, we'll start over again, from square one. How did you get here?" Silence evaded the room again as the three of us pondered the question. Cooper opened his mouth and shut it again, perhaps trying to decide how to explain the situation.

"We were doing an exorcism." I finally blurted out. Seeing how this was my fault I might as well start fessing up. "We were waiting for Uncle…"

"Stop." Gramps and Coop yelled at the same time.

"Sorry. We were waiting for one of you to show up." I pointed this statement at Sam and Dean.

"Wait." Dean interrupted again. "We let you go on a hunt by yourselves? You're not old enough."

"The three of us together, it's not a big deal. We do it all the time." Travis informed them.

"Really?" Sam interrupted this time. "I mean, you guys are just kids."

"It wasn't a big deal, and we weren't by ourselves, you guys were on the way. So Travis got the call from Sam, saying to go ahead and start." Sam looked bewildered at the thought of another one of him being described. "You told me to do it, to start the exorcism. I'd never done one on my own before, not without one of you being there."

Their eyes were glued on me, as I told the story. Dean's filled with confusion as he pondered whither or not I was telling the truth. Well, the truth is that he would have never let the three of us go off on our own. He wasn't with us this time, Sam was. It was Sam, Coop, Travis, and me in Missouri and Dean and Gramps in South Carolina. I can only imagine how mad he will be when he figures out that Sam let us handle a possessed man on our own and then gave the okay for me to perform the exorcism.

My Latin is no where near as good as it should be; Coop is the best at it. But Sam told me to do it, and in this family you don't disobey an order. But the truth is that it wasn't an order, he was putting faith in me that I could do it, something that Dean didn't do.

After a second, I realized that I had spaced out. "The bottom line is that I screwed up. I miss pronounced a word or two and the next thing I know the building is collapsing and we're running for our lives. Only we didn't make it out of the warehouse, we were sucked into some kind of portal, landed in that barn and that's when we ran into you."

"How did you get so beat up though?" Missouri spoke for the first time in a long while. Leave it to her to be worried about minor cuts and bruises.

"Rough landing," Travis gave her a weak smile. The color had drained from his face and I suddenly felt pretty tired myself.

"I've never heard of portals opening like that. Normally if you mess up an exorcism, nothing will happen, the person just stays possessed." John thought out loud.

"Why did you stop reading though? What made you stop?" Cooper questioned me. I felt warmth rise in my cheeks as I lied to him and said nothing. He simply raised an eyebrow but didn't push the matter.

"So how are you going to get back?" Dean changed the subject, but I continued to feel Coop's gaze on me.

"We were hoping you could help with that." Travis looked at Missouri.

"I'll have to do some searching, maybe go back to that barn but for now, it's late and we're all tired. I think it's best that we look after you three and get some rest."

"No, we have to get back now. The longer we stay here the more it will screw with out existence." Cooper disagreed like I knew he would.

"Don't say 'existence' like that, man." Travis sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like we might not even be born."

"Well, we might not…"

"STOP." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Everyone turned, stunned, at me. I stood slowly rose from my seat and faced Coop. "Don't even finish at sentence, Cooper. Just don't even go there."

"It's the truth."

"And you don't think we haven't thought of that. I think we've been scared enough today and right now I want to be at home or even in a crummy motel room, anywhere but here. Let's just get a few hours of sleep and start over in the morning. The problem is going to be there when we wake up."

He let out a sigh, clearly wanting to figure this one out tonight but I knew he couldn't win a battle against both Missouri and me. He finally let out a defeated 'fine'.

After seeing that no one else would argue with me, I turned and walked toward the kitchen, sliding between Dean and Grandpa. "I'll get the blow-up mattresses." That's when I realized that the closet I was looking for, the one beside the kitchen pantry had yet to be constructed. "Oh, that hasn't been built yet." Dean, Sam, and Grandpa looked bewildered at the idea of my knowing that there should be something there.

"I'm guessing that the second guest bedroom isn't built then, either." Cooper spoke my thoughts.

"No it wasn't built until Kody was born." Travis provided the answer.

"Why would I need a second guest bedroom?" Missouri asked.

"Let's just say that you become a great babysitter." Travis gave her a wink that made her smile and freaked the brothers out even more. "So where are we all going to sleep then?"

"Well I don't plan on sleeping tonight." Grandpa drawled; he looked wide awake.

"Me either." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Too much to digest." Sam explained and Dean agreed once again.

"I'm not even tired so…"Coop tried to get out but was cut off by Missouri, who had gone into mother mode.

"The three of you need rest. No arguments."

"Missouri, I'm…"

"You're tired, beat up, and stressed out; now all three of you get upstairs." She cut him off again. And when he opened his mouth again to interrupt she merely added, "Did you not here me, boy? I said 'No arguments'."

After a second, he submitted and trudged upstairs after Travis and me. I lingered on the stair long enough to hear her tell them to stay up and they would discuss some options after we went to bed. I just wondered what they would think up. And if it would work.

A/N: I know I'm terrible at updating, and I don't have an excuse. Please review. PLEASE!


	8. Enee Menee Minee MINE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewer. I appreciate it.

* * *

Having children makes you no more a parent than having a piano makes you a pianist.  
_Michael Levine_

* * *

John's POV

The twenty minutes that Missouri was gone were spent in complete and total silence. There was just too much to digest, plain and simple. It was crazy enough that I was a father; I mean Mary always wanted kids but I wasn't fond of the idea until Dean was actually born. But now I was not only a father but a grandfather. It had been pretty safe to assume that Sammy would have kids on down the road, but I had never pegged Dean as the fatherly type. The kid couldn't even name a handful of children he knew.

And I was a grandfather. That was an idea that just made me feel older than I had ever felt. From the looks of it I would live a good while considering how the oldest boy responded to my orders, he must be used to it. That and he didn't seem as if he'd seen a ghost when I showed up.

Three grandkids. Wow. And damned if they weren't Winchesters through and through; same mannerisms and fire in their eyes. But the crazy thing is that I couldn't tell whose kids were Sam's and whose were Dean's. Perhaps this was because they grew up around the whole family so both of my boy's personalities were blended into each of them.

"There is just one thing that is bothering me." Dean spoke up suddenly.

"Just one thing?" Sam replied sarcastically, but Dean ignored him.

"I always thought that if one of us had a girl we'd name her Mary, after Mom."

That idea sent a chill down my spine, but after a minute I couldn't help but agree. Cooper was named after me, why wasn't Kody named Mary?

"Maybe she just goes by Kody, you know like Cooper's real first name is John." Sam filled in before I could.

"But what kind of name is Mary Kody. One of us had to be high to give her that name." Dean argued.

"True. It could just be a nickname. But I always thought that if I had a girl it would either be Mary or Jessica, and that doesn't fit either." Sam continued to ponder.

"You actually came up with a list of baby names." Dean eyed his brother.

"Well, obviously you have too." Sam snapped back at his brother.

"I didn't write a book about it, but it was pretty safe to assume Mary for a girl and John for a boy." My heart swelled at this idea. It made me feel pretty special to know that he had considered naming his unborn kids after his mother and me.

"Does that mean that Cooper is mine then?" Dean thought out loud.

"No, I was planning on naming a son John too. Well, that is if you hadn't beaten me to it first." Sam contradicted him. That comment made me smile.

"This is going to kill me. I want to know which ones are mine." Dean grumbled, not being one for patience.

"We can't know that could screw up their timeline." I finally spoke up, hoping to end a fight before it began.

"Dad you can't tell me that you're not curious." Dean said in an exasperated voice.

"I know that they are all my grandkids and that's all that matters." Sam chucked at this comment while Dean grumbled something about wanting to know which was which.

"Well, I call dibs on the girl. She's cool and knows how to handle a shotgun, obviously she's my kid. Plus she's a blonde." Dean said with a note finality in it.

I laughed at his behavior while Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean she could have gotten the blond hair from Mary."

"Or your future wife. Or my future wife for that matter." Sam laughed at him.

"Oh, fine, rain on my parade then," he sulked. Then he turned serious. "How do you think they got here? Or even better how will we get them back?"

"I honestly don't know. I have never heard of this type of thing, time traveling. Always thought it to be a little out there, even for our line of work." I confessed which was the truth.

"Maybe we should call Pastor Jim and see if he's heard of it before." Dean's suggested. "I just can't believe that I'm going to be a Dad. I mean Sammy; you were a shoe-in for the job but not me."

"Well, don't totally write yourself off, I mean these past couple of hours you've been more concerned with our future kids then your car." Sam pointed out. A look of confusion passed over Dean's face and then realization.

"MY BABY!" He cried and took off for the stairs completely bewildered.

"What was that about?" I asked Sam as calmly as I could, that car was a classic after all, not some piece of trash.

"They tied us up and stole the Impala back at the hotel room."

_'Yeah, they're definitely Winchesters'_ I couldn't help but think it.

Travis's POV

After looking at each of our cuts and scraps in depth, Missouri herded us into the guest bed room where we began to inflate the mattress and make up beds.

"Travis you'd better take the bed." Kody said as she separated a pile of blankets into three different piles.

I smirked at her. "I'm fine, I can take the floor."

"No, take the bed, those twenty miles can't have been good for that knee." Which was true, at this point it was pretty swollen.

"Fine if you insist." I consented and wondered if they would share the inflatable mattress since the bed was a twin bed.

"Kody you can take the floor." Cooper answered my question. I laughed internally as they bickered for a few minutes, waiting for Missouri to step in. Kody argued that she was still injured and Coop's excuse was that he's the oldest.

The truth is that for the record, we really don't fight amongst ourselves. The three of us are extremely tight and to be completely honest, we even get along with the little ones, who are a lot younger then us. The only reason we get along so well is that our Dads would kill us if we didn't and worse comes to worse on a hunt, you don't want to be fighting with your partner in crime.

"Cooper, seeing how you're the oldest and a young man, you should be a gentleman and let Kody sleep on the mattress." His jaw dropped as Kody laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"And Kody, you should be a nice young lady and offer to share." This was not a request and they both knew it and silently agreed to share the mattress.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom flew up and in rushed Dean, rage in his eyes.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!"

A/N: Okay there was a quickie because I promised the best reviewer in the world. Thanks for those who added me on their alert list. Please update soon!


	9. Missouri's Little Piece of Wisdom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: For all of the people who have waiting for two years… Thank you.

* * *

"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family"

-Anthony Brandt

* * *

Missouri's POV

When I left the spare bedroom the children were almost asleep. Travis was dead to the world by the time that I shut the door and flipped out the light switch but Cooper and Kody were still a little restless. I suppose that the shock of the day's events affected each one of them differently. Quietly, I crept down the hallway and to the staircase. I could still hear their thoughts and feel their emotions. Not so much Travis but Cooper was very vocal and emotional. Although he would never admit it, Cooper still didn't feel comfortable being in my home.

It wasn't my home that caused the discomfort but rather the people in it. The relief that Kody and Travis felt earlier could be observed by everyone in the room, however, Coop was a whole different story. He was still shifty and uncertain. His skin was still pale while the others pigmentation had returned with a rush. He didn't trust everyone in this house and didn't believe that we would be able to help. Clearly, I did not know this boy's life story but for some reason I found it hard to believe that he could not trust his family. Especially when that family includes The Winchesters.

I walked downstairs to find John alone in the sitting room. Dean and Sam had left to pick up the Impala because Dean could not image leaving his baby alone for a night. I shook my head in annoyance; after all, it was just a car.

"Are they alright?" John asked me without looking up. It was then that I realized just how old John Winchester was. His weathered body folded over into a hunch as he laid his head in his hands. When I did not answer he lifted his eyes to mine. Age was present there as well and for a moment the news of today came crashing over me all over again. The news was not coming from my mind but from John's as he kept repeating the events of today over and over again in his mind.

"I think that the real question is whether or not you are alright." I sank into the chair across from him and gathered his hands into mine. None of the Winchesters are big on physical contact but deep in the back of their souls is a cry for comfort. I heard John's in that moment. He smiled at me gratefully.

"I was taking the news well earlier but now it is all sinking in. This is very bad." He shuddered and swallowed a lump in his throat before he continued. "They aren't supposed to be here. We could be rewriting their history as we speak. I can't bare the thought of…" He trailed off for a minute before continuing. "I don't want to lose them before…" He pulled his hands back. "This can't be happening Missouri. I thought that being a father was hard enough. It is nothing compared to this. This is a whole different can of worms. I am even more worried about these kids then Dean and Sam and they aren't my children."

I waited for him to continue but instead I heard a voice that spoke from deep within him. The voice said _'I'm scared. And I don't know what to do about it.'_

"What if we can't get them back to where they are supposed to be? Cooper is right. We could screw up their entire existence. Ultimately, they could not be born. I can't have that on my conscience. I couldn't live with myself if something goes wrong." He took a minute to collect his thoughts before continuing. "I have never even heard of this before. How are we supposed to fix a situation that we've never heard of? I just want them safe and they aren't safe here. I feel so useless. I've never felt like this before. Even after Mary passed I had the boys to keep me going. I don't even know where to start or how to begin."

"Well we start with getting some sleep and starting fresh tomorrow. You aren't going to be of any use if you can't come to terms with this and get a grip on reality. Yes, they aren't supposed to be here but right now letting them sleep isn't going to cause any problems or time rifts. You need to understand that you aren't useless, John. None of us are. We are just uninformed. Tomorrow morning we will call everyone and gather as much information as we can." He blinked at me and looked like he was going to argue. I ended that argument before it began with the raise of an eyebrow.

A rumbling laugh escaped his chest and he got to his feet. "I suppose I'll take the couch then."

"That would be a wise choice." I agreed and stood to get some extra pillows and blankets.

"You know don't you?" John's question stopped me dead in my tracks. "You know which ones are Sam's kid and which ones are Dean's don't you?"

I smiled before answering, "Yes, I do. But you don't need to be a psychic to figure it out, just observant. Which is why your boys won't find out. Dean will be focusing on the wrong characteristics and Sam doesn't want to know. Sam is just content to be something to these kids. Dean wants to know out of pure curiosity and to be honest he may not be happy when he finds out the whole truth to these kid's lives."

"What is the whole truth?" John asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know yet. But I won't go digging for it either because it is not for us to know. I have a feeling that we should know as little as possible about the future. My gut is telling me not to pry. And I don't plan on going against my gut."


End file.
